Rukia (Moana)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Moana" *Moana (Toddler/Young) - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Moana (Adult) - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Maui - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Heihei - Sid (Ice Age) *Pua - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Chief Tui - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Sina - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Gramma Tala - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning) *Tamatoa - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 2016) *Kakamora - Dodos (Ice Age) *Te Fiti - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Te Ka - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Other casts: *Maui (Hawk) - Mewtwo (Pokémon) *Maui (Shark) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Maui (Whale) - Draco (DragonHeart) *Maui (Iguana) - Kodi (Adult; Balto III: Wings of Change) *Maui (Bug) - Vorb (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Maui (Fish) - Bambi (Young; Bambi; 1942) *Maui (Pig) - Gunter (Sing; 2016) *Maui (Starfish) - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Maui (Reindeer) - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Fishermen - Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Villagers - Mike (Total Drama), Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992), Shrek (Shrek), Hector (Coco), and Taran (The Black Cauldron) Gallery Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Moana (Toddler/Young) Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Moana Toy Story 3 - 2010.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Maui Sid (1).jpg|Sid as Heihei Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Pua Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Chief Tui Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sina Athena_TLM.jpg|Queen Athena as Gramma Tala King-louie-the-jungle-book-720P-wallpaper.jpg|King Louie as Tamatoa Dodos in Ice Age.jpg|Dodos as Kakamora Momma Dino (main).png|Momma Dino as Te Fiti Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Te Ka Mewtwo_in_Pokemon_Mewtwo_Returns.jpg|Mewtwo as Maui (Hawk) Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Maui (Shark) Tumblr_lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1_500.jpg|Draco as Maui (Whale) Kodi.jpg|Kodi as Maui (Iguana) vorb-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-0.9.jpg|Vorb as Maui (Bug) Bambi.png|Bambi as Maui (Fish) Grunter.jpg|Gunter as Maui (Pig) Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Maui (Starfish) Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Maui (Reindeer) Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It_Felix_Jr._in_Wreck-It_Ralph.jpg|and Fix-It Felix as The Fishermen Mike-0.png|Mike Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin Shrek.png|Shrek Hector-coco-73.5.jpg|Hector Taran_smile.jpeg|and Taran as The Villagers Shows on Nicktoons Programs Currently Broadcast http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/tvscheduleNicktoons TV Schedule http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/Nicktoons Shows *''Action League Now'' (2002) *''All Grown Up'' (2004) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2009) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) *''ChalkZone'' (2004) *''Danny Phantom'' (2007) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2009) *''Invader Zim'' (2002) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2009) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006) *''Making Fiends'' (2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2007) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2004) *''Rocket Power'' (2002) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008) *''Rugrats'' (2002) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2008) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2002) *''The Troop'' (2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008) *''Wayside'' (2007) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2009) Future Programs PR Newswire United Business MediaTop-Ranked Nickelodeon Announces its 2010-11 Season Programming Slate at Annual Upfront Presentation *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (May 2010) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series)'' *''Voltron Panthera Force'' Category:2 Stupid Dogs